In conventional testing of bi-directional signals, each device under test or DUT channel, for example each pin, is separately tested using a single channel of a tester. Thus, there is a one to one correlation between tester channels and DUT channels. If the DUT channel only receives input, a single tester channel may be used to simultaneously test multiple channels of the DUT. This is possible because the data is communicated in only one direction. Therefore, the data can be fanned out from one channel to several channels, i.e. from one tester channel to several pins of a DUT. What is needed is a test method and apparatus capable of bi-directional signal communication. Further, what is needed is a test method and apparatus capable of bi-direction communication between a single tester channel and multiple DUT channels.